


GLUTTONY

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Reader
Kudos: 10





	GLUTTONY

You grinned as you looked at the counter, every different kind of breakfast food you could think of splayed out. Waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, maple syrup, blueberry syrup, strawberry syrup, cool whip, fresh fruit. There was an overabundance of food and you looked at Nestor in disbelief, the man standing off to the side with a smile.

“This is so much food, Nes.”

Pushing off of the wall, he walked toward you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Only the best for my girl. We gotta start the day off right. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?”

You nodded reluctantly, knowing that he was technically right.

“I know it’s our anniversary, but…”

“But nothing. It’s our one-year anniversary and I made sure that you were going to have a breakfast fit for a queen before we start our day.”

You grinned and kissed him passionately, arms around his neck. He had called you over this morning and told you not to eat, that he would have breakfast ready. You hadn’t expected this though. This was beyond what you had in mind and the fact that he had gotten someone to put all of this together just for you warmed your heart. Nestor pulled his lips away from yours with a happy sigh and then motioned to the counter before handing you a plate.

“Serve as much as you want, babe.”

You took a little bit of everything and then sat down at the table with your man, both of you eating in silence for a little while before the conversation picked back up. Looking over at him, you smiled, loving when you got to see him with his hair down. You were used to seeing him always put together and dressed, fancy shirts, and smooth braids. It was nice to see him laid back in sweats and a regular white tee, curls loose.

“I love how you look when you’re like this.”

The cartel member looked up from his waffle with a lopsided grin.

“What? Sloppy?”

“Normal.”

Nestor’s eyes stayed on you for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair, motioning for you to come to him. You stood from your chair and walked over to him, smiling as he pursed his lips for a kiss. You leaned down and indulged him before standing back up straight, his arm wrapping itself around your waist as he held you to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He was offering you pieces of fruit then as he explained what he had planned for the day, feeding you and himself as well. Soon enough you were both full, tummies feeling distended as you finished everything that was on your plates. Standing up with you, Nestor rubbed his stomach as he stretched.

“I ate way too much.”

You nodded, holding your own tummy.

“So did I.”

You both chuckled as you stared at each other, Nestor sparing a glance at the couch.

“How about we just chill for a little while, let the food settle, and then we can get ready to go out for the day.”

That idea sounded much more appealing currently than the prospect of heading out to town on such a full stomach. Walking with Nestor, you both sat down on the couch, reclining to make it easier to breathe. He turned on the TV and held the remote with his left hand scrolling, while his right reached over to grab onto yours, holding it as he searched. And in that moment, you were more than ok with simply spending the day with him in the house, not needing to go out and be spoiled.

Besides, you could both cook dinner together that way.


End file.
